


The Blazing Man

by Kittiarta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittiarta/pseuds/Kittiarta
Summary: Kix wakes up
Relationships: Sidon Ithano/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Blazing Man

Kix wakes up.

Kix wakes up and it is cold and he cannot breathe and the only thought that is going through his head is that he needs to find the general but he can't move. Kix falls to his knees and strong arms grip him and he looks up into a blazing red mask and wonders if it is the face of death before falling unconscious again.

Kix wakes up in an escape pod with a pirate crew he has never met and the knowledge that everyone he loved is gone.

Two weeks later, just as the pirates are losing hope, the blazing red man appears and Kix wakes up to shouts of triumph and the offer of a new life. Kix is not sure at the time why he takes it. The blazing man pulls him onto the ship and he falls asleep in the arms of a pirate.

Kix wakes up to news of a planet killer and a prospective new crew member and his heart sinks because he has heard this song before. The red man takes Kix's hands in his and asks if he knows anything about the First Order and all Kix can say is "not again" as the red man holds him close.

Kix wakes up to the call of a resistance and an ambivalent crew and he wants to cry because they don't understand but the blazing man saves him again and they sell their finds to the resistance.

The galaxy wakes up to a call from Lando Callrissian, Kix is not the only one. The blazing man looks to Kix and they know and soon they are at Exegol with the fleet of the galaxy at their backs.

It is there on Exegol that the blazing man lifts his mask. They kiss, desperate among the burning ruins of ships both enemy and ally, and then Kix slides his helmet on and they search for survivors in the wreckage of the Imperial ships.

Kix wakes up and it has been a year since Exegol. They are on a planet with a red sun and light filters through from the cockpit. Their children, the ones from the wreckage of the first order who still make Kix cry when the light hits right and they look like his brothers, are already awake. Next to Kix, curled into his embrace is the blazing man who saved him so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of sequels era Kix in this world and I aim to remedy that


End file.
